Steven Universe and the Stone Black Heart
by Mr. BlaK
Summary: The story begins right after Peridot calls YD a clod to her face. Yellow Diamond Contemplates making a new Gem herself, but decides against it waiting for the Cluster to take its course. When it doesn't, she crafts a new gem - Obsidian. When Obsidian and Steven cross paths, what'll happen, and what will become of our favorite chubby little Steven? Read to find out.
1. Prologue: Formation

Prologue: Formation

Yellow Diamond was Angry. Yellow Diamond was very angry. This Peridot was clearly defective, calling her, one of the highest gems in terms of Rank, and Power, the cynical word she had used – a "clod."

Her Pearl seemed especially agitated. "The Nerve of her… shall I send a Survey Corp. after them, my Diamond?"

Yellow Diamond held up a hand and her pearl immediately quieted. "Her words have no reason to send a Corp. after them. However, the Jasper I assigned to her is no longer with her." She tapped several things on her floating screen. "You shall arrange a Survey Corp, but not to go after the Peridot, no she is worthless, but to find the Jasper and to return her here. The Corp shall consist of 5 rubies in an XV Beta Pod."

"Yes, my Diamond," Pearl said obediently.

"Is the Bismuth I assigned here done with the Formation Chamber I ordered to be built?"

"Nearly, my Diamond," Pearl said. "Shall you order the making of a new Gem?"

"No. _I_ shall form a new gem myself. Clearly the ones being made are not sufficient."

The Pearl gasped. "Surely you wouldn't make one yourself. You don't have the time!"

"Are you telling me what I can and cannot do?" Yellow Diamond rapped.

The Pearl stood rigid. She had gone too far. If she was broken, it would be no difference to Yellow Diamond. There were many Pearls that could replace her. She must tread lightly on this shaky ground.

"O-of course not, my Diamond. I was only pointing out your busy schedule will get in the way of it."

Yellow Diamond pursed her lips. "If the Cluster does its job, I shall need no reason to form a gem myself. All we must do is wait for that day to come.

But the Day never did come. The Ruby Corp took longer than thought to be put together and Yellow Diamond waited on the day the Cluster was to form. She was the only one who truly knew of the Earth's Expiration date.

But the Earth never exploded that day, or the day after, when she thought the forming was late. She sent the Ruby Corp the next day, and they stayed for several hours, but then headed to the blue planet far off from Homeworld. She did not bother to call them back. In there, they would learn something, and when they returned, for wasting time, they would be broken, unless they had the Jasper, and had completed their mission.

The next day, she was for certain the Cluster had been thwarted. She rose from her chair, to the dismay of the Pearl. She climbed into her carrier, and made her way to her personal Formation Chamber.

She stepped out, and the Bismuth there, with periwinkle skin, and colorful dreadlocks accompanying his stocky build, bowed. She stepped inside, and closed the door.

The formation chamber was a small room, well suited for simply one person. In the middle was the dirt, and around it were several high range liquefiers, the ones placed in injectors, and a single black stick. She knelt before the dirt, and grabbed the nearest bottle. Inside was a red liquid.

She frowned. The standard makeup of a ruby. She tilted it, and three drops fell into the dirt. "For subordination." She set the bottle back, and quickly dove three metal rods from her pack, into the ground, one longer than the other 2 that were equal in size. "Weapons." Normally, Bismuths would forge weapons for gems, but adding simple materials into gem makeup forms weapons made for them, a quick trick only several gems knew.

She took one bottle with a liquid she hadn't seen before. It was pitch black, and slipped like syrup across the bottle. In the gem language, written across it was the word "Experimental core makeup." It was a material she had made. This would be its test.

She opened it and poured the liquid into the dirt. Slowly but surely it seeped deeper in to the ground. She then grabbed the stick, and pointed it at the ground. Lava spurted out of it, seeping into the ground to join the ingredients.

She rose to leave the forming until it was complete. But to her immense surprise, a gurgling could be heard behind her. The gem was forming, and so quickly! It should have taken at least several weeks! But the gem was growing out of the ground, its body undefined, its purpose not yet known. But then it was there.

The Gem stood before her, with a similar build to a pearl, but slightly taller, and slightly stockier. Her eyes were covered by risen black hair, and her skin was a shade a sickly pale gray. She wore a grey tunic, and black leggings. And strangest of all, her gem was on her left elbow, small and seemingly insignificant. They froze, face to face.

Until the gem bowed, holding herself with her right arm. And then she saw another gem, on her right elbow. Strange. But Yellow Diamond did not freeze when something unaccounted for happened. She turned completely to face the gem.

"Rise," she said. And the gem rose. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Obsidian," she said in a deadly whisper.

"What is your purpose?"

"To destroy the rebellion."

"Who is your Diamond," she asked.

"You are, my Diamond." Yellow Diamond grinned.

"Summon your weapon," she ordered.

Obsidian held both hands to her gems and pulled out two large daggers. "Do you wish for me to summon the third, my Diamond?"

 _Third? What Third?_ "Yes," she said.

She released her hold of the daggers and they dissipated. Then her gems slid across her form! Revolting! But they soon combined beneath the collar bone. She held her left hand to the gem, now seeming normal sized, and pulled out a large steel staff. At first, Yellow Diamond thought this was the weapon, but then, with a swift _shing!_ a large curved blade came out of the end. A scythe.

Yellow Diamonds grin broadened.

So then, Yellow Diamond ordered an express pod be made and Obsidian was quickly launched on a course to earth.

Obsidian had only two words on her mind.

 _Crystal Gems…_


	2. Chapter 1: Lion's Intuition

Chapter 2: Lion's Intuition

Steven was rolling at an extremely high speed, down the beach, in his pink semi-transparent bubble. A loud "Oomph!" escaped him as he hit one of the large cylinder boulders that stood in front of him. He giggled. "I think the boulders are too hard," he called back to Amethyst.

Amethyst groaned. "Again?" Steven sat up as Amethyst quickly ran over. "I don't get it! Snow is too soft, rocks are too hard, and Pearl's water is too…" she paused. "Water," she finally said.

"Maybe Steven Bowling is too advanced for the earth to process," Steven said mystically.

"Or maybe, you're too soft to knock over the rocks." Amethyst stood back, took a quick breath, and rolled end over end so fast, she herself appeared to be a ball. The stone pins didn't stand a chance. They were utterly, completely, destroyed. She halted into a stance, and blew on her finger. "That's how it's done."

"Now we need to get more pins," Steven groaned. "Hey, wait, do you think I could do a spin dash too?"

"Huh?" Amethyst said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a quartz soldier, and, well, Jasper is a quarts soldier, and both of you can do the spiny thing. I'm a quartz, right? Do you think I can do it?"

"Maybe, I guess," Amethyst said.

"So, do you just… roll?" Steven asked.

"Pretty much," Amethyst replied.

Steven took in a deep breath, and did a half somersault. I say half because halfway through it, his back hit the sand. He laughed. He rolled over, this time on the sand. Nothing happened. He continued to roll down the beach until he hit someone on accident.

"Oh, uh, sorry-" he paused when he saw who he'd crashed into. "Hey, Lion!"

The pink cotton candy-ish beast that was Steven's animal friend said nothing. His eyes were locked on the sky, his paws twitching nervously. "Hey, Lion?" Again, Lion doesn't reply or takes the time to even look at Steven. As Steven drapes his body over Lion's, he can see in his eyes something wasn't sitting with him.

"Steven," Amethyst calls. "I'm gonna find some more pins!" Steven briefly nods in her direction, and turns back to Lion.

"Lion is something wrong. You seem kind of quite today," Steven pauses. "More than usual, I mean."

Lion still does not reply. He then suddenly lurches up, knocking Steven over, and raising sand in Steven's eyes.

"Hey, Lion what the-" but he stops speaking when he see's something black shoot across the face set of the sun, and soon disappears from sight. "What was that?" Steven asks. Lion finally looks at him, his eyes filled with worry. He whines, before sitting back down, and putting a paw over Steven's lap.

Jasper fit the last bar into the cage, and kicked the writhing Corrupted gem to the back of it. Stay there! And don't move…" she said menacingly.

She breathed in the fresh kindergarten scent. Even though this planet was garbage, it felt good to be back here. Her army was expanding. She was almost ready to beat Rose Quartz into the ground, just as she'd planned to, from the moment she left homeworld. For what she did… she slammed the wall in frustration. The creatures yelped loudly, their voices echoing over the canyon. "Shut up!" she yelled. The corrupted gems quieted.

Jasper then left the Beta Kindergarten, in search of her next soldier.

Jasper was ten feet away when it crashed down. A jet black orb, rocketing at high speed, crashing into the sodden dirt of the jungle. In her surprise, Jasper released the snake like gem from her fists, and then groaned in frustration. But she stared at the pod. She knew it – it was a homeworld express pod. The cap popped open, and the capsule liquid from the inside gushed forth. Jasper did not retreat. A gem crawled out, almost as lithe as a panther, with hair just as dark. The skin however, was pale.

"You- who are you?" Jasper asked, with edge in her tone.

Obsidian stared at the gem through her black hair, barely registering what it had said. Finally she spoke. "Jasper 3174-2, assigned to check Cluster Stability. It says in the report the ship then crashed on your way back not far from earth. So you are alive."

Jasper flared. They thought she was dead? Defeated by a measly ship crash? She had never been more insulted. "Who are you?"

"I am Obsidian 1-0." Obsidian said, nonchalantly.

"A new gem?" Jasper wondered aloud. Impossible! Jasper was not as high in status as a diamond, but he was close, and they had informed him of new Gem production constantly, from Peridot's to the most recent, quarts soldiers, Citrines. But an Obsidian? She'd never heard of. It took years for gems to form, and she could not have been gone for more than a few months!

"Why are you here? To retrieve me?" Jasper asked.

"No. I was sent here to destroy the rebellion, and crush the Peridot as well."

"Wait, you thought the Peridot was alive, but assumed me dead?" Jasper asked, flaring once more.

"It is recorded in the report that the Peridot was recently seen, using a direct Diamond Com link to contact her. It appears she has no wish to serve Yellow Diamond any longer."

Jasper smirked. "They sent you, a single gem, to take on what armies could not?" Jasper said.

"I was made only 3 days ago, and have been being assessed by several Pearls during my trip. Apparently my skills are more than adequate of what homeworld has seen." Obsidian turned to Jasper. "Do you know of where the Crystal Gems are?"

"No," Jasper said. Of course, she was lying. Her ship had crashed _on top of_ the Crystal Gems base. Of course she knew where it was. But she would not let this rookie take her glory.

"Very well. I shall search myself." Obsidian said.

"By yourself?" Jasper scoffed. "Good luck with that."

Obsidian's gems glowed. Her body grew less stocky, and out from her body came small little black spheres. These spheres grew spider-like legs. The dozens of them crawled this way and that. "Yes, by myself," said the now noticeably smaller Obsidian.

She walked off, leaving Jasper in silence.

Steven never did figure out why Lion had acted the way he did that day. Life continued don as it did, and eventually, Jasper was found at the Beta Kindergarten. You can guess how that went.

Jasper had revealed no clue he had met with Obsidian, and had completely disregarded it until her corruption. Her mind was filled with the terror of these people, after him. And before the mind of Jasper was gone, he finally wished that Obsidian would bring death upon them.

"Steven!" Connie called! She rushed over, her black hair flailing, and Rose's Sword in hand. Steven turned from Lion, who was attempting to catch a lizard.

"Connie!" he said with joy. They rushed into a hug, and they stood a foot away from each other.

"Ready for fusion training?" she asked.

"Give me a second. Lion's trying to catch a – ahhhhhhh! Giant Bug!"

A humongous and thick spider looking creature crawled from the briny sea, on a path straight for Steven. It's spindly legs moved quick, and Connies surprise sword swing missed. Steven formed the bubble, but the bug was inside. Lion roared at Steven, popping the bubble, and smashed the bug under paw. Instead of the squashing sound Steven expected, it sounded, to his horror, like a gem being poofed.

Lion lifted his paw, and what appeared to be the fragment of a black gem flew straight back through the salty ocean. Lion roared in it's direction.

"What the hey was that?" Steven asked.

"I don't know. But the biggest spiders in the world aren't even halfway that big," Connie said, staring at the ocean.

 **Sorry this Chapter took so long to get out. Schools started and I'm kind of caught up with other things. I cut this chapter short because I know how many of you wanted to read this, and I want you to read it too. So I hoped you enjoyed, be patient for the next one,**

 **Dragnov.**

 **P.S. If you like Deltora Quest, check out my other fanfic, Seven Blades of Deltora, book 1: Dreams Beyond Clouds.**

Oh my god, I wrote his for Jasper several times. Thank you for catching me on that. I am on the verge of full on rejection.


End file.
